


Baleful Impulse

by jaeyuon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M, Rule Breaking, Stalking, but cute jaemin, but not really, creepy jaemin, everyone's four years older, i rlly tried, ill add more tags i promise, jaemin is a faker, meiqi big sister, renjun has a small crush on jeno tho, renjun's kinda fond of jaemin, stalker jaemin, therapist renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyuon/pseuds/jaeyuon
Summary: Jaemin sees Renjun from across the room and swears he fell in love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin spots his eye on renjun for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: unedited.

_Things I randomly know:_

_Food poisoning lasts one to two days._

_Pregnancy lasts nine months._

_Marriages usually last eight years._

_Three days to get to the moon._

_Six to eight hours for food to digest._

_And three months to fall in love._

So why the hell did Jaemin just fall in love with someone he just met? (He didn’t actually meet him but honestly that’s not the point.)

The man ordering a caffè mocha waited patiently as hell with a cute ass pout on his face. It didn’t help that his silver-ish coloured hair looked so damn soft and touchable. He wore thin framed glasses that looked absolutely amazing on his face, it just fit him that well. 

“Renjun?” The guy who made _Renjun_ ’s coffee called out and the said man walked quickly over to him to retrieve his coffee of course without forgetting to wear a kind smile. 

He was that beautiful and Jaemin did not forget to remember his name or what he looked like. As if Renjun would ever be forgettable. 

  
  
  


Setting his bag down, Jaemin then threw himself down onto his couch staring dead ahead at his blank television. He was bored out of his mind; replaying the scene of Renjun ending up not being enough. Then he had the genius idea of putting Renjun’s name and ‘Seoul’ after it. (Jaemin realized the name ‘Renjun’ sounded a bit foreign.) Turns out! Jaemin’s little Huang Renjun is a therapist. How smart.

As expected, Renjun didn’t have social media. That’s a shame.

Jaemin needed to find a way to get closer to Renjun without doing anything drastic. Suppose that’s what Jaemin’s doing for the rest of the day.

It’s currently seven in the morning and after getting his coffee, Renjun felt happy. It tasted amazing, the weather felt amazing and nothing wrong has happened yet. Even if today’s Tuesday and his work week practically just started, he felt amazing. 

He set down his drink on his desk when arriving in his office before preparing for the day. Eight-thirty, an hour and a half from now, he had an appointment with Park Jisung. He’s met with him a couple times now because of anxiety. Renjun actually enjoys meeting with Jisung because despite having anxiety, Jisung can make Renjun laugh. The twenty-two year old has an interesting life aside from the anxiety that prevents him from doing most things he wants. Jisung has two dogs and works at a daycare. 

The next appointment is with someone older than him, Nakamoto Yuta, a foreigner like him. It’s Yuta’s first appointment and all Renjun really knows is that Yuta’s sister died recently. 

Then that’s all for the day. Which Renjun is very happy about. It’s not usual that he only has two appointments in one day but he’s grateful for it. 

He opened his laptop and signed in, taking a deep breath after. He closed his eyes, relaxing into his chair. When he opened his eyes, they landed on the pale green curtains that hung over the windows of his office. Renjun felt calm, deciding to close his eyes again. 

  
  


Sitting in a pile of his clothes that rested upon his bed Jaemin was bored out of his mind yet again. Not having to work and not really having to go to school was great, don’t get him wrong, but it seems without responsibility it just sucks. He decided to call up a friend who he hadn’t spoken to in a long while just to fill his boredom.

A croaky voice answered after a few times of calling saying “Hello?”

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin exclaimed in a chirper tone, way too happy and loud for the other boy’s liking. 

“Jaemin..? What the hell are you doing calling me so early?” he asked, exasperated already.

Jaemin just let out a hum, messing up his already messy hair with one hand. 

Donghyuck scoffed a little bit at the silence he was receiving. “Jaemin, tell me what you want or I’m hanging up and going back to sleep.”  
  


That caused Jaemin to pout a little bit, shifting a bit in his spot. “Hyuckie, let’s hang out, it’s only eight.”

A groan was heard on the other end before Donghyuck replied, “Jaemin no. I have classes at noon and I really need sleep.” He said it in hopes Jaemin would get the message and actually fuck off. 

“I’ll meet you at the cafe in a half hour ok? I’ll buy!” Jaemin exclaimed happily, acting as if Donghyuck wasn’t blowing him off.

“Ugh, _fine_. You’re buying everything,” the elder said before hanging up the phone.

Jaemin just smiled to himself, basking in how he won the boy over so easily. Donghyuck was really pretty in Jaemin’s opinion and honestly Jaemin once had a crush on him but that was done when he found out Donghyuck and some senior in his college fucked on the regular. It was disgusting to find out since he thought he was more pure than that, despite how he’d talk. 

He tried his best to look presentable. His hair was a clear mess from always touching it and not always washing it. His skin was surprisingly pretty clean but his lips were terrifyingly cracked. Who would want to kiss these? Somehow his mind wandered to the petite man he saw this morning and his heart ached just a tad. 

The question that ran through his head was how he’ll even see him again. He’s dying to see him again and _actually_ meet him. How else would they form a relationship? 

_tbc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it wasn't long at all but i just wanted to share this because idk if i'll actually finish? idk :( i want to know what u guys think of it and if i should continue. so pls give feedback <3


	3. uhhhh ahahahah read rq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just .... changing stuff

so like, i was thinking abt writing this again (i actually forgot abt this im sorryyy) and i realized i dont think i want renjun being a therapist??? it sounded rlly cool to do but i just.. dont feel like that'll be good to write with, for me. so yes im gonna redo the first chapter, update the tags and then do the next chapter!! :] just wait ok um.. and if this interested u bc of therapist renjun idk, im sorry 


End file.
